The goal of our MBRS programs at California State University, Dominguez Hills (CSUDH) is to infuse a biomedical research culture into the science departments thereby making biomedical research an important component of student, faculty and institutional development, as it relates to the function of the California State University. Our SCORE objectives are aimed at developing faculty research potential within the departments of biology, chemistry, physics and psychology. In this application we plan to increase the number of science faculty, including an increase in the number of minority faculty, involved in biomedical research, continue to diversify the departments involved, increase faculty publication rate and application for external support, and seek SCORE support or other external funding for new faculty that join our science departments within this proposed grant period. We had good progress toward our goal during the last grant cycle and have a forward momentum that, if maintained, will continue to increase the biomedical research capability of CSUDH, a minority serving institution. SCORE and the other MORE programs at CSUDH continue to develop the biomedical research capability of specific groups of individuals in our campus community. Faculty development enables the university to improve its ability to support research and also provides laboratories in which students can flourish. This SCORE proposal continues our nucleus of biomedical researchers who seek to develop the research potential of the university and create a community of student and faculty research scholars at CSU Dominguez Hills.